


Lion Cub

by perfect_cadence (Perfect_Cadence)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Dad!Cor, smol!Ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Cadence/pseuds/perfect_cadence
Summary: For the prompt: "Cor more or less adopts little Ignis."





	1. Chapter 1

When Prince Noctis is approaching his third birthday, King Regis announces to the council that the Lucis-wide testing programme has found the child who will be raised alongside him to become his advisor.

“The boy is Arctus Scientia’s nephew,” the king explained, referencing one of the Citadel diplomats. “His tests are off the scale; a real prodigy. He’ll be brought to Insomnia by the end of the month so he and Noctis can meet. His parents have agreed to let him be raised within the Citadel.”

“How old is he?” asks Clarus Amicitia, the king’s shield.

“Coming up for six,” Regis replies. “But he’s scored higher than children twice that age. The teacher who put him forward says he is a truly exceptional student.”

“Who’s going to look after him, if his parents are not to join him?” asks another council member. “Arctus’s work takes him away from the citadel so often, there’s no way he can serve as the boy’s guardian. A six year old can hardly be left to fend for himself!”

“It’s going to have to be someone with reasonably close access to your Majesty, if the boys are to truly grow up together,” Clarus muses. “I would take him in myself were Vanora not expecting.” The Amicitias had a seven year old son, Gladiolus, and had recently announced that they had another child on the way. 

One by one, the council all excuse themselves from having to take responsibility for the child and several new names are batted about in the discussion. Everyone here has grown up in noble houses, sure of their place in the world and some of them are discussing the boy as though he were a mere object; a trinket to be assigned its rightful place. Something small and painful stirs in Cor Leonis’s chest. These people have no knowledge of what it is to be young and unsure, a humble commoner amongst great lords.

“I’ll look after him,” the words leave Cor’s mouth before his brain has even processed the thought. As one, every head in the room turns to look at him, most in disbelief. Clarus, his older brother in all but name, stares at him as though he’s gone insane.

“With all due respect, Marshal,” says one council member patronizingly. “You are twenty eight.”

“Thank you for pointing it out, but I was aware of that,” Cor responds flatly; lips set in a thin, unimpressed line.

“I only meant perhaps it was a little young,” the woman responds, in the same condescending tone. “To be responsible for a six year old child. You have no parental experience, after all, and no wife.”

“My dear Annuzia, he could have had a whole brood of children of his own by now if he’d chosen so,” another councillor points out, speaking as though Cor was not even there. “He is hardly a babe in arms!”

“Actually,” Regis says thoughtfully. “Cor might be just the fellow. Given that he came into his responsibilities younger - much younger! - than most, I think he probably would understand the boy better than any of us. Are you certain, Cor? It is no small task for which you volunteer!”

Cor Leonis nods sharply, dimly aware that he has just committed himself to being a foster father. But he remembers the desperate loneliness of a gifted orphan fighting for his place in the world. With any luck, he can make life a little bit easier for the prince’s future advisor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis Scientia is brought to the citadel from an outland village at the end of the month. He is taken up to Cor’s rooms by his uncle; it had been agreed that Cor would take him to meet the king, prince and Clarus later, so as not to overwhelm him with too many unfamiliar adults at once.

He’s a small, tawny haired bespectacled boy who looks nothing short of terrified. Cor feels a pang of sympathy, the Citadel had seemed intimidating when he’d joined the Crownsguard at the age thirteen, full of a thirst to prove himself and ready to fight with his own shadow. It must be ten times as frightening for such a little one!

He goes down on one knee and offers the kid a small smile, bearing Clarus’s comments in mind about his usual grim expression. “You must be Ignis,” he says kindly. 

“Yes, sir,” is the quiet reply, as Ignis’s cheeks colour.

“There’s no need to call me sir,” Cor assures him quickly, voice mild. Ignis is a child, not one of his Crownsguard; he doesn’t want the boy to be afraid of him. “My name’s Cor. I’m in charge of the Crownsguard and I’m going to be your guardian from now on. You understand what that means, yeah?”

Ignis nods silently and stares at his feet, evidently trying to hide the fact that his large green eyes are swimming with tears. Cor feels his heart melt a little. He completely understands the wisdom of raising the boy alongside Noctis, to allow the prince to develop the sort of brotherly trust he himself has with Regis and Clarus, but six years old is a very young age for a kid to be taken away from his parents. Evidently though, said parents have agreed to the arrangement with no qualms and Cor isn’t sure what to read from that.

“There’s nothing to be scared of, kiddo,” he promises, reaching out and gently tousling his hair. Ignis seems confused by the gesture. “It means I’ll be taking care of you, and you’ll be staying with me here in the Citadel. How about we get you settled in and get you something to eat, hmm?”

Arctus Scientia departs, giving Ignis an encouraging pat on the back, telling him to be a good boy and promising to see him later, and Cor is left alone with his charge. He shepherds Ignis through to his spare room, which in the past month has been redecorated and refurnished to suit a child; the selection of swords and other various weaponry stored safely away elsewhere.

Cor quickly unpacks the two bags Arctus had given him. They contain a multitude of clothes, pyjamas etc…but no toys. Cor’s not old enough to have forgotten childhood enjoyments entirely – Ignis is only six, surely he’d had something to play with? But no, when both bags are emptied, the only personal item in the bag is a storybook about space pirates.

Cor resolves immediately to take him shopping. Regis has adjusted his salary handsomely in light of his now having a child to provide for, and Cor is determined to make sure Ignis is well looked after. Clarus's son Gladio is only a year older, so Cor is sure that the king's Shield will have some useful advice on what little ones most liked to play with these days.

“Would you like to see around the Citadel?” he offers after lunch, when he sees the little boy staring up at him as though curious what to do next. “We won’t need to go see the king and Prince Noctis till tomorrow, but I can show you where the gardens are, and the music rooms, and the library, and you can tell me what...”

“There’s a library?” Ignis blurts out excitedly, then bites his lip; evidently afraid he’s spoken out of turn.

“Sure is,” Cor returns easily, smiling encouragingly at his enthusiasm. “You like to read, huh? Well, let’s hit the library first. There are books as far as the eye can see. I’m sure we can find a few for you to take back here.”

Cor opens the door and holds out his hand to Ignis. The six year old blinks up at him for a second with that same confused look he’d worn when Cor ruffled his hair. Then, shyly, he puts his hand in Cor’s and they head out together.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days pass quickly and Ignis is introduced to Regis, Clarus and the young prince. He takes to Noctis immediately, answering the toddler’s endless questions patiently and explaining what glasses were when his own were snatched off his face by chubby little hands.

Regis smiles delightedly as Noctis’s high-pitched giggles fill the room and Cor watches the two children interact with a grin.

“You know,” Clarus says slyly, leaning in close so the kids don’t hear. “I think I’ve seen you smile more in the last thirty minutes than I have in the last five years! The kid is working wonders on you!”

Cor kicks in him in the ankle, but he doesn't stop smiling.

Although it’s very clear that Ignis is by nature a quiet boy, and one not used to being on the receiving end of demonstrable affection, he slowly starts to open up to Cor; smiling shyly when the Marshal makes a joke or turning a delighted shade of pink when the man praises him. He’s as good as gold, never puts a toe out of line and works more diligently at whatever task he’s set than some of Cor’s fully grown recruits. Bit by bit, as the months pass, the boy steals Cor’s heart completely. 

They fall into an easy, domestic routine of sorts. Cor makes them breakfast in the morning, drops Ignis off with his tutors beside Prince Noctis’s rooms and heads to the Crownsguard barracks. In the evening, he picks Ignis up on his way home and they eat together, Ignis telling him all about his lessons and how he’d spent his time with Noctis.

After supper, once homework and ‘mashalling’ as Ignis calls it are attended to, they either watch tv together, play a boardgame or Cor reads to him. Although Ignis is remarkably advanced, working on a curriculum more suited for teenagers, he loves the imaginative storybooks more suited to his actual age and Cor is more than happy to be narrator.

He’d bought him a cuddly dragon the very first time they’d gone shopping, and though it invariably sits on the bedside cabinet when he tucks Ignis in, by the time he looks in on his ward before going to bed himself, it’s always wrapped snuggly in Ignis’s arms. Cor is delighted to see him acting like any other six year old and never lets on that he knows.

OOO

**Nine Months Later**

Cor is midway through a conversation with Clarus about starting some joint training initiatives with the Kingsglaive, when the door to his apartment bursts open.

“Iggy?” Cor stands up just in time to catch the boy as Ignis pelts across the room and buries his tear streaked face in Cor’s stomach, little hands clutching desperately at Cor’s shirt. “Hey, kiddo, what’s wrong? You hurt?” He kneels down to be on a level with Ignis and draws him into a hug.

“Please don’t s-s-end me away!” Ignis wails miserably, barely able to get the words out, so violent are his sobs. “I-I-I promise I’ll be good! Pl-please let m-me stay with you, Cor!”

Cor exchanges a concerned glance with Clarus before sitting back on his heels using his thumbs to wipe some of the tears from his ward’s cheeks. “Iggy, you’re not making much sense here, buddy,” he says gently. “Why would I be sending you away?”

“I h-heard them say I-I-I wouldn’t b-be staying with you mu-much llllonger,” Ignis hiccupps, semi-coherent. Six, but the kid looks terrified. “They w-w-were going to f-find some…where…else f-for me! _P-please_ let me st-st-stay!”

It transpires that Ignis had heard his tutor talking to a council member on their way back from his music lesson earlier that day. Upon asking how Ignis was progressing, his tutor answered very well and the council member seemed pleased.

_“Excellent,” he had replied. “I am sure the king will be finding some alternative accommodation for him soon, to continue to maximise his potential. He is familiar with the citadel now, so finding a more suitable guardian than Cor Leonis should not be a difficult process!”_

Fucking hell! Cor thinks furiously. He was going to put his foot so far up the man's ass, he'd leave a footprint on their liver!

But there would be time enough later to find out who he had to petrify. For now, his hysterical ward is his priority. He sweeps Ignis up in his arms, feeling little arms thrown around his neck, and sits down on the couch with the boy on his lap.

“Iggy, I promise no one is taking you away from me,” he says firmly, rubbing the heaving little back with one hand while the other comes up to gently cradle the back of Ignis’s head. “I wouldn’t let them. You’re already a good boy and you’re going to stay with me for as long as you want to, ok?” 

The six year old’s arms go slack with relief, but he’s so worked up that he simply buries his face in Cor’s shoulder and cries and cries. Cor just holds him, swaying back and forth slightly, making gentle shushing noises as he rubs his back.

“I’ll tell Regis not to expect you later, you stay and get the little guy calm again,” Clarus says quietly as he rises to leave, before raising his voice so Ignis can hear him. “Don’t you fret, Ignis my lad, there’s no one brave enough in all of Lucis to come and try and take you from Cor. Not even the King!”

By the time Ignis eventually calms, his eyes are red and swollen, his nose is blocked and he’s plainly exhausted. “M’sorry I got your shirt all messy,” he tells Cor solemnly, his voice hoarse, looking at the patch of tears he’s left on his guardian’s shoulder.

Cor gives him a gentle squeeze. “It’s nothing that can’t wash, kiddo,” he reassures him. “Now, you’ve had a horrible day, huh? How about I make us some hot chocolate and we’ll finish our book?”

Ignis is a little clingy for the rest of the night. Cor lets the kid plaster himself to his side on the sofa while they work on a training rota and some history homework respectively, and when he crawls into bed beside him at around two in the morning, cuddly dragon in tow, the Marshal just settles Ignis in his arms and rubs his back until the little boy goes back to sleep again, little hand clutching a fistful of Cor's tshirt as though he feared someone might come and steal him away. 

No wonder he was skittish. The boy had only been taken from his family nine months ago and whoever he’d overheard earlier that day had managed to put the fear of the Six in him that he was going to be removed from his caregiver again. 

Cor was going to fucking kill them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all those celebrating tomorrow and Monday!
> 
> Here, have some tooth-rotting sappy fluff!

Cor worried about Ignis as his first winter solstice in the Citadel approached. He’d been there nearly a year now and had only had a handful of sporadic phone calls from his parents, but the Solstice was a time of year for family and Cor feared the child would be homesick.

He’d managed to calm Ignis’s terror of being sent away to someone else the month before and the child was his usual quiet, shy self again; though Cor was pleased to see his confidence was growing. The kid had complete ownership of his heart now and he remained baffled that anyone could have a child as special and golden-hearted as Ignis and then send him away without bothering to keep in touch with him. There had been no call in the run up to the celebrations and no presents sent to him.

Ignis seemed to take it in his stride though; he hardly ever mentioned his parents – which had implications that Cor didn’t like to consider – and was content for his uncle to visit regularly. He was utterly devoted to Noctis, happy and settled in his routine with Cor and never seemed to show any regret at leaving his home behind for this new life in Insomnia.  
The first time he really ever mentioned the subject of family was a week before the Solstice itself.

“What do you do at Solstice time, Cor?” he’d asked, snuggled on Cor’s lap while they watched a festive film together which had ended with a huge and sentimental family gathering. “Do you go to see your mum and dad?”

“I can’t, kiddo,” Cor said gently, smoothing a hand over tawny hair where the child’s head was pillowed against his chest. In the ten months he’d been with Cor, Ignis had become much more accustomed to demonstrable affection and was now a bit of a cuddle bug. “They’re not here anymore. They died when I was very young.”

“But then who did you spend the Solstice with?” Ignis asked, looking distressed. “Were you all alone? Did you have no one to look after you?”

“When I joined the ‘Guard, Clarus decided he was in the market for a brother,” Cor answered him with a smile. “I’ve spent the holidays at his house since I was fourteen. He and Vanora have asked us to join them again this year, how does that sound?”

“That sounds good,” Ignis smiled in return. He and Gladio had become fast friends very quickly. “Are the traditions different in the Citadel from the Outlands?”

Cor had spent the rest of the night talking to him about Lucian traditions and past Solstices spent with Clarus and Regis until Ignis dozed off on his lap and the Marshal carried him off to bed.

The next morning, he’d come out of the shower to hear the sound of dishes being set down in the kitchen. It was nothing unusual; Ignis liked to help and so he often let him set the table. When he stepped into the kitchen, however, he was surprised to see four places set at the table.

“Morning, Iggy. We expecting company for breakfast that I don’t know about?” he joked.

Ignis toyed with the bottom of his shirt, suddenly looking desperately shy. “It's a tradition in the Outlands... when the solstice is coming, we set a place for people who have passed on,” he mumbled, cheeks turning red. “That way they can be there with you. I thought maybe we could set a place for your mum and dad?”

Cor felt tears suddenly sting at his eyes and he stooped to scoop Ignis up in his arms and hug him fiercely. “That’s a lovely idea, Iggy,” he managed, throat tight. “Thank you. I bet my parents would love it. I know they'd definitely have loved you!”

Small arms fastened around his neck and Cor cradled the small frame against his for a moment. The Scientias, he decided – who still hadn’t called their son – didn’t deserve such a wonderful, precious child as this.

Cor resolved to ensure that Ignis had the best Solstice he could ever wish for!

*

**Regis: Cor, come to the courtyard ASAP please. ******

Upon receiving the message while working on his office, Cor had hurried to the courtyard, concerned as to what could be amiss. Had there been a serious incident, there would be a security alert sounding, but it wasn’t like Regis just to demand his presence without giving an explanation.

He got his explanation soon enough when he arrived at the snow covered court yard and found Gladio, Noctis and Ignis bundled up in snow suits and shrieking with giggles as they dodged gently-thrown snowballs from the King and his Shield and tried to throw back their own.

Gladio caught sight of him first, as he stood there grinning at the childish innocence of the scene. “Uncle Cor is on our team!” the young Amicitia announced, running over to clutch at Cor’s hand and drag him over to the kids’ side of the courtyard.

“Unca Cor!” Noctis greeted him excitedly, throwing armfuls of snow into the air and squealing happily as it fell down around him. Ignis patiently brushed it out of the toddler’s hair and welcomed Cor with a beaming grin.

“Right then, recruits, are we taking these old men down?” Cor asked the kids, entering into the fun and quickly making up a few decent sized snowballs.

“Old men?” Clarus called over indignantly with a twinkle in his eye, launching a snowball at Cor’s head that he had to duck to avoid. “Cheeky little git! I think all these children – especially the big one – need a reminder of their manners, Majesty.”

The snowball fight that ensued was glorious fun; the high, happy laughter of the children spurring the adults onto more silly behaviour and a determination to pelt each other in the face. Cor thought it was worth the armfuls of snow that the King and his Shield eventually shoved down his shirt just to hear the kids’ delighted cheers when he’d got them each on the nose.

He was definitely going soft, but he couldn't find it in himself to regret it!

*

He’d never much bothered with decorating his apartment before, but this year resolved to be different. He took Ignis shopping and let him choose the colours he wanted, grinning inwardly at how seriously the boy took the task.

Together, they hung red, gold and green baubles onto the fresh-smelling fir tree he’d picked up and which now glittered with lights. Then, finally, he’d hoisted Ignis onto his shoulders and let the little boy place the new sparkly god star topper on the very top.

Soon, there were presents amassing underneath it. Ignis’s love of space pirates had continued so Cor had bought him a couple of toy ships to make, as well as some new books and lots of other bits and pieces. These were soon joined by a present from Clarus and Vanora, a present from Regis and a present from the boy’s Uncle.

Ignis’s excitement at seeing them there was tangible and Cor felt his heart threaten to burst at the expression of delight on his face when he opened them all in his pyjamas on the Solstice morning and then rushed to throw his arms around Cor in gratitude.

“You’re welcome, Iggy,” Cor hugged him tightly. “Come on, let’s go get dressed. It’ll soon be time to head over to Clarus and Vanora’s. You can take one of your ships if you’d like, to show Gladio.”

Ignis disappeared into his room, but then dashed back out a few seconds later with a small box, which he handed shyly to Cor.

“The cook helped me bake them,” he explained. Cor opened the box to find it full of golden coloured sugar biscuits, iced shakily with red and white.

“You made these?” Cor asked him with a smile. Ignis nodded and Cor took a large bite of one, making sure to give a loud hum of enjoyment as he chewed. It was delicious. “Wow! They’re awesome, Iggy, thank you! Best cookie I’ve ever had!”

Astrals, he thought, as Ignis’s entire face lit up at the praise. How had he ever managed before without this kid in his life?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't proof read as I'm way too tired so excuse any errors.

“What would you like to do for your birthday, Iggy?” Cor asked his charge as February approached. Ignis looked up at him in some degree of confusion. “You not sure? What did you usually do for your birthdays before?”

“Um…I read my books, I think,” Ignis said, sounding a little uncertain, his little eyebrows drawn together in an attempt to remember.

Anger swelled in Cor’s chest like a balloon but he made sure to keep his face free of it. The boy’s parents had eventually called on the evening of the winter solstice and, after being apart from him for a year, had spoken to him for all of ten minutes. His present, an encyclopaedia with a bland gift note, had arrived two days late. How could Cor have expected that they would make his birthday any more enjoyable?

“Well is there anything you’d really like to do for a treat?” he asked, tousling Ignis’s hair as he sat down beside him on the sofa. “Maybe something you really like more than anything else or something we’ve not done before? It’s not every day a young man turns seven, you know.”

“Could we…could we go swimming?” asked Ignis hesitantly. “I’d like to learn how to swim. Gladio says it’s lots of fun, but I don’t know how.”

Cor blinked in surprise. That couldn’t be right, they had to have been swimming before… He wracked his brains for the precise occurrence and came up with nothing. In the year Ignis had been with him, they had been ice-skating, horse riding, they’d played laser tag with Clarus and Gladio (and Cor had fucking annihilated the Shield, no matter what the older man tried to claim), they’d had snowball fights, built a snowman, played at being space pirates…but they’d not been swimming yet. His conscience smote him.

“That settles it, we’ll go swimming, then we’ll have pizza and cake afterwards,” Cor said decidedly. “How does that sound?”

“It sounds brilliant! Could Gladio come please?” asked Ignis. As much as he doted on the little prince, Ignis and Clarus’s son were the absolute best of friends now. It was kind of cute.

“Absolutely,” Cor said with a smile, digging out his phone to text Clarus.

*

The day of Ignis’s birthday, the seven year old woke to more birthday presents than he had ever had in his entire life. He was given a gaming system from Cor that featured lots of puzzles and brainteasers, a set of books from Clarus and Vanora about the adventures of a teenage mage and his friends, a telescope from the King, a kit for building a remote control car from his Uncle and pictures that Gladio and Noctis had painted for him. Gladio was quite a talented artist and had done a picture of a skyship, while little Noctis had mostly just done blobs of colour. Ignis treasured both though and pinned them up beside his bed. He was slightly overwhelmed with the amount of gifts he’d been given and kept randomly throwing his arms around Cor’s waist to stammer out his thanks.

Cor and Clarus had reserved the swimming pool at the top of the Citadel for their use and met there late in the morning with the birthday boy and an excitable Gladio in tow. Ignis excitedly changed into his first ever swim suit and resigned himself to a slightly blurry state of vision when he left his glasses behind in the changing room, though he managed to stare at Clarus’s enormous back tattoo with unabashed fascination.

His excitement gave way to nervousness when he got into the pool though. He didn’t want Gladio to think he was a baby, but he kept hold of the sides; even though the water only came up to his shoulders when he stood on tiptoe. The water was a nice temperature though, and it lapped ticklishly against his skin. Maybe it wasn’t so bad…

He took his feet off the ground and everything immediately went wrong. He sunk and the water went into his mouth and nose and, as he thrashed about in terror, the chlorine in the water stung his eyes.

It seemed like forever, though it was in reality only seconds, before strong hands got him under the arms and lifted him clear of the water again.

“Hey,” Cor said gently, as Ignis clung to his arms in a panic, coughing and spluttering. “I’m not letting you go, all right? You’re ok.”

“Iggy, look at me!” cried Gladio excitedly, taking a flying leap off the edge of the pool and bombing into the water near his father at the deep end, utterly fearless. Ignis didn’t think he’d _ever_ be brave enough to do that!

“You don’t need to worry about jumping in like that any time soon,” Cor promised him. “You just stay in the shallow end for now. You think if I keep hold of you, you could try floating on your back for me?”

“You won’t let go?” Ignis pressed worriedly.

“Promise,” Cor held out a pinkie and Ignis linked it with his own. It was he and Gladio’s way of sealing only the gravest of promises and if Cor was going to pinkie-swear then he thought he might be able to try it.

By the end of their hour in the pool though, he’d not only been able to float on his back with Cor’s help, he’d also been able to kick his legs in the way Cor showed him and move himself along using a pool float. Then he and Gladio had had great fun playing in the shallow end with a pool ball and cheering on Cor and Clarus when they raced the length of the pool and laughing at the way the two men bantered with each other.

Afterwards, they went back to Cor’s rooms in the Citadel and were joined by Uncle Arctus, Vanor and baby Iris, Noctis and even King Regis himself for pizza and chocolate birthday cake. They played with his space pirates as his games system was too complicated for Noctis just yet and he didn’t want the prince to be left out.

It was, Ignis thought in exhausted happiness, as Cor tucked him into bed later that night, the best birthday ever!

*

Even the happiest days couldn't last forever though. And when a knock sounded on Cor's door just before Ignis's bedtime a week after his birthday, and Cor opened it to find Clarus, ashen faced and strained with a shaking Arctus Scientia at his side, he knew that something was badly wrong.

“What is it?” he demanded at once, his heart quickening. “Is it Regis? The Prince? What…”

“It’s Ignis’s parents. Can we come in?” Clarus asked quietly. Heart sinking, Cor waved them in.

Cor Leonis had had some really shitty moments in his life; losing his parents in his youth, having his ass handed to him by Gilgamesh and barely escaping alive, seeing good men die in battle, losing King Mors, but nothing compared to the soul-destroying awfulness of having to hold a sobbing Ignis in his lap as Clarus gently explained that his parents had been killed in a Niff attack on their village in the outlands.

The kid sobbed like his heart was broken; wrenching, tearing sobs that shook his whole frame, and Cor loathed and despised that his kid was suffering from a pain he couldn’t take away from him. Though he thought the Scientia’s hadn’t come close to deserving this wonderful boy, had ignored him, had barely engaged with him, they were still his mother and father and he was only a seven year old child. Cor could only hold him, rock him gently and rub his back as he cried.

Even when Clarus and Arctus left his rooms in the small hours, he didn’t leave the sofa and simply sat with his poor, bereaved child in his arms all night until the sun finally rose, unwilling to let him go.

They were both, naturally, excused their usual duties and so they stayed at home while Cor tried to lend whatever comfort and support he could to Ignis. The trouble with having a ridiculously clever kid though, was that it was impossible to sugar-coat things. Ignis’s vocabulary was exemplary, so when a news report came on the TV that they’d left on for background noise, stating that the inhabitants of Ignis’s home village had been _eviscerated_ , he unfortunately knew exactly what that meant. Try as he might over the next few days, Cor couldn’t wholly keep him from finding out the details.

That, of course, soon made things all the worse and Ignis started to have horrific nightmares; visualising what the reports had described. He woke night after night in tears for the best part of a week, growing pale and exhausted due to lack of sleep. Eventually, on the Friday night, he passed out on the sofa from sheer exhaustion and Cor simply carried him through to bed and tucked him in, hoping he was too tired for dreams.

No such luck – when a sob woke him in the early hours, Cor at once sped to Ignis’s room, expecting to find his boy sobbing into his pillow or his stuffed dragon as he had been on other nights. When he opened Ignis’s bedroom door, however, he found the seven year old choking tearfully on his cries and tugging his sheets off of the bed. Cor wondered in bewilderment what he was doing for a moment, then he spotted the wet stain covering the front of Ignis’s pyjama bottoms and realised what had happened.

“Aw, kiddo,” he said sympathetically, coming into the room.

Ignis sobbed harder. “I’m sorry, Cor, I’m sorry!” he vowed despairingly, trying to hide the evidence of his shame with his hands. “I didn’t mean to, honest!”

“Hey!” Cor soothed him gently, kneeling down beside pulling him into a hug, wet clothes and all. “It’s ok, buddy, ssh. It doesn’t matter. Everything can easily be cleaned up. Sssh, now. Were you having more nightmares?”

Ignis nodded into his neck and Cor just swayed gently with him for a moment, rubbing his back. Fucking hell, no wonder they had warned him parenthood was painful. It was killing him hearing Ignis hurt like this. If Gilgamesh had walked in right then and offered to lop off a limb to heal Ignis’s grief, Cor would have offered him two.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, too,” Cor said, gathering up the sodden sheets with brisk efficiency. On the way to the bathroom, he shoved them into the washing machine to take care of in the morning. He ran Ignis a warm bath, and got him out of his wet pyjamas and into the water, glad to see the boy’s sobs eventually dying down.

“Cor, will the king send me away if he knows I wet the bed?” Ignis asked fearfully as he washed himself. “Even Noctis doesn’t do that now and he’s only little. I’m supposed to be a big boy. And where would I go if he sent me away…”

Shiva, had the poor kid been worrying about that as well as his parents?!

“Iggy,” Cor squatted down beside the bath to be at eye level with him. “Regis isn’t ever going to send you away, do you understand? Never. And he certainly wouldn’t be cross with you for something as small as having an accident when you’ve been through such an awful time. It happens to the best of us. Besides, no one else needs to know besides you and me. And no one’s _ever_  taking you away from me. You can stay with me till you’re old and wrinkly and I'm deaf and grumpy and you're totally fed up of me.”

Ignis managed a watery half smile as Cor dried him, got him into clean pyjamas and took him through to the marshal’s own bedroom to let him climb into Cor’s bed beside him.

Cried out, exhausted, it wasn’t long before Ignis fell into a fitful doze again, tucked under Cor’s arm. Cor, though, found sleep impossible; memories of Ignis’s sobs leaving his heart in tatters.

He’d always decried the soubriquet ‘the Immortal’, but now he meant to make sure that it was deserved. Because there was absolutely no way in hell he was going anywhere and leaving this kid behind.


End file.
